


movie night

by orphan_account



Category: Zero Day (2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's super short, they're just watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who doesn't love a little cinematic night in?





	

_______________

It's a Friday evening, and while every other high schooler in town is out on the town, drinking prematurely or getting themselves involved in some form of misconduct, Andre Kriegman and Cal Gabriel are at a Blockbuster, trying to find a movie to watch.

And no, it's not an elitism thing; they're not against underage drinking or anarchy. It's just not very romantic. Plus, movie nights are the closest to a "date night" they can get without harassment from the likes of Brad Huff. 

"How's _The Phantom Menace_ sound," Cal asks, holding a stack of DVDs the height of, like, three algebra textbooks in one arm, 6 of those Nerds rope candies in his other hand. 

"Isn't that Star Wars?" Andre asks in response, holding 2 DVD cases- one for the Blair Witch Project, the other for American Psycho. "Put it back. Fuck Star Wars." As Cal starts to walk away, Andre also adds, "Also, put the candy back. I have popcorn at home."

"But no candy," Cal says, sulking back to the Sci-Fi aisle. When he comes back, he's lost the stack, and just has Pulp Fiction; in spite of Andre, he's opened one of the candies and started eating it. He flashes Andre a look, and all he can do in response is just scowl.

"I hate Tarantino." Cal hears this and walks away, smirking.

After a couple arguments, they decide on Fight Club (and a huge box of Raisinets, at Cal's insistence. Andre's never felt more disgusted with him). After checking out, they head to the parking lot, where Andre's car awaits. 

Ever since planning for Zero Day's really, seriously begun, they haven't had much opportunity to just hang out like this- carefree chilling, no plans of mass destruction looming over them, no deadline, no schedule, just recreation. So they relish it whenever they get the chance.

They get to Andre's house and, rushing inside, they pop the VHS into the VCR, not bothering to turn on the lights- it's just not necessary. They sit on Andre's bed, or, well, Andre sits on his bed. Cal lies down, his head in Andre's lap, in repose, which usually isn't the case when his head is where it is now.

When Brad Pitt goes to kiss Edward Norton's lye-dusted hand, Andre can feel Cal giggling. "That's fucking gay," he says in that stupid voice of his.

Andre scoffs. "So are we, genius," he retorts, idly playing with Cal's bleach blond hair. "So shut the fuck up." 

The movie goes on, the drama between Edward Norton and Helena Bonham Carter escalates, and Cal somehow moves up and ends up sitting on Andre's lap. They're holding hands. Whenever something particularly dramatic happens, Cal reflexively gasps and grips Andre's hand tightly. Andre can tell he's doing it to be funny.

As the credits roll, they don't move; they stay where they are, I.E., all over each other. Cal's the first to make a move, turning his head around to look Andre in the eyes. 

"What'd you think?" he asks, smirking. "I found it a little inspirational, I dunno."

Andre furrows his brows. "I found it pretty fucking gay," he states plainly. 

"Hm," Cal leans in suddenly, kissing Andre. He presses a hand to the back of Andre's head, running his fingers through the short black hair. He isn't sure why he does this; he's just always seen it done in the movies and TV shows.

When Cal pulls away, Andre's face is red. Flustered, he manages to mumble, "I found that pretty fucking gay, too."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm disgusting


End file.
